yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry D'Acre
(Graduated) | dormitory = | deck = Gem-Knight Royalty | years experience = 12 | favorite card = | money = $500 }} "Sometimes you just gotta live life to the fullest, and love every second of it." - Henry D'Acre Henry D'Acre, also Romanized as Henrii Deeka, is a former Duel Academy student and pro duelist hailing from Liverpool, England and boyfriend of Freya Watson. Having descended from the prestigious Lords D'Acre, Henry's royal lineage has somewhat faded into obscurity, but he's proud of the royal blood that still flows in him, even if his class doesn't show it. Henry lives life to the fullest, always full of joy in even the most dire of situations. He's always looking for the light that hides in the dark, and is usually pretty good at finding it. If he can't, he makes that light himself. An overall gentleman, Henry respects everyone around him, even those that don't deserve such respect. He is never one to judge a book by its cover and always gives people a chance. In his free time, he writes music and performs well known songs with a smooth voice one wouldn't expect from his Liverpudlian accent. He's also a very talented duelist, having over twelve years of experience, and pushed himself all the way up to Obelisk Blue in the prestigious Duel Academy before graduating. Since then, he has moved back to his hometown of Liverpool, where he has made a name for himself in the UK Dueling Circuit, known as the "Diamond Killer" for his nasty one turn and even first turn kill capabilities, running a devastating Gem-Knight deck based around summoning his most powerful Gem-Knights as quickly as possible. He has run all the formats, including the Link Format, which has grown big in the UK, but still follows the old school Pendulum Format when facing old school duelists like his fellow Academy students. Design Appearance Henry is a man who always keeps a prim and proper appearance. As someone who makes a lot of public appearances, Henry always makes sure he keeps a clean and composed visage. With short, blue hair that is always combed and kept straight, his blue eyes observe the public around him with a kind and caring gaze. He commonly wears a white blazer embroidered with the Fleur de Lis. Complementing the blazer is a pair of black pants with a set of keys looped around one of the belt loops. His tall, svelte figure stands out in even the busiest of crowds. Personality Henry is the kind of man who puts everyone's needs before his own. As someone who is willing to give the shirt off his back to help someone, Henry has a reputation of being an honest and honorable man. Laid back and calm, very few things ever manage to phase him, and he looks at even the bleakest of situations with a smile that assures even the staunchest nonbeliever that everything will be alright. Voice/Mannerisms Henry's voice shows his Liverpudlian roots, with every word emphasized in his rather thick accent. But his accent hides a calm voice that speaks in a tone of respect for his peers, and his singing voice hides the veracity of his tone. Background Henry has lived a very simple life. Born to two middle class parents, Henry felt he had everything he wanted. His father, a former Elite who once dueled in the Elite Halls of Switzerland, taught Henry everything about the game of dueling. He entrusted him with his most treasured deck; a Gem-Knight deck, containing some of the best cards his father owned. He learned every aspect of the game in and out, and dueled anyone who had a deck, learning the ins and outs of the Gem-Knight archetype. This passion for dueling urged Henry to join the Duel Academy, with his father's wishes and blessings. His skills in the qualifiers set him in Ra Yellow, but Henry knew he could do better, much better. He studied obsessively, pushed through every duel laid before him, emerging victorious, even when everyone doubted his Gem-Knight deck's capabilities. He proved them all wrong when he rose to the ranks of Obelisk Blue. B ut Henry didn't stop there. He pushed beyond even the best of the best Obelisk Blue had to offer, and made it to senior in less than a year. By the end of the year, he passed virtually everything the academy had to offer, defeated every duelist old and new, and found himself at a plateau that he couldn't climb over. After he graduated from Duel Academy, he returned to Liverpool, enrolling in every tournament he could find, not only to make money to keep himself going, but also to push his deck to its limits. He remained virtually unbeaten, his tactics proving to be incredibly difficult to break through. While out for a stroll one night, he overheard someone talking about a girl standing on top of the roof of the Liverpool Institute of Performing Arts. Rushing towards the university, he made it to the roof just as she was about to jump. He approached her slowly, as not to provoke her into jumping, and used his kindness to help her lower her guard just enough to pull her away from the ledge. Afterwards, he talked to her for hours, enough for her to get her mind off of the attempt to end her life. When he felt it was finally over, he taught her a few things about dueling, and she picked up on it quickly. Henry was satisfied that he saved someone's life, and he felt a connection to her that grew the more they were together. Eventually, they made their relationship official and fell in love with one another. It was during this time he was given an offer; He was set to inherit his father's place in the Duelist Elite ranks, an offer he gladly accepted, since it means he would have a chance to duel the best the world had to offer. Deck Gem-Knight Royalty 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 | effect monsters = * 1 * 2 * 3 * 8 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 35 * 36 * 37 | toon monsters = | spirit monsters = | union monsters = | gemini monsters = | tuner monsters = | pendulum monsters = | dark tuner monsters = | ritual monsters = | fusion monsters = * * * * * * * * | synchro monsters = | xyz monsters = | dark synchro monsters = |other= * * | spells = * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 9 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 38 * 39 40 | traps = }}